


All That You Can't Leave Behind

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal with a outside scientist goes awry and leads to a life changing experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies here. I don't own these characters, (although I can certainly dream), the producers and creators of Swamp Thing do. No money is being made off this story.
> 
> Notes: The songs are Walk On by U2 and Cherry Popsicle by Jann Arden.

_Love is not the easy thing_  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can’t leave behind

The jarring ring of the telephone intruded upon the silence of the night. After a few minutes, a light snapped on, chasing away the soothing darkness. A hand reached out from a tangle of blankets, fumbling blindly for the phone.

"Bloody hell!" Arcane cursed as his reaching arm knocked over a glass of water, sending it to the floor in several pieces. Finally he managed to snatch up the receiver, mercifully putting an end to the raucous noise "This had better be good!" he snarled.

The Doctor paused, "Who is this? ... No! ... I certainly will not ..." Sitting up, Arcane swung his legs out of bed. "Listen, I don’t ... How long ago?" A calculating look entered his eyes, voice becoming noticeably more calm and receptive. "Alright ... Yes... I’ll bring it ... Expect me in two hours." Absently he replaced the receiver; *this could work out to be quite advantageous. Unexpected perhaps, but then my genius can overcome any obstacle* _._ Standing, he stretched briefly before heading for the intercom.

"Graham," he hit the button, "I need you in my quarters. Immediately!" Severing the connection without waiting for a reply, he quickly stepped into the bathroom. Turning on the tap, and splashing cold water on his face Arcane could feel his remaining sleepiness drain away. Grabbing a toothbrush, he grimaced at the unpleasant sensation, brushing his teeth with a vengeance to get rid of the foul taste. Glancing up at the mirror, he noticed for the first time the way his hair stuck out at odd angles. Running a comb through the mess didn’t appear to help much, in fact only served to make it worse. *No choice then* _,_ the Doctor got out the bottle of mouse and gel and proceeded to force his hair to stay in one position. *There, that’s better*,Arcane surveyed himself critically, *but not by much*.

Heading back into the bedroom, the Doctor hurriedly stripped off his black, silk pajamas, leaving them lying in the middle of the floor. Searching through the closet, pushing past the suits and clothing more matching to formal occasions, he finally decided to go with a plain pair of black pants and a dark brown shirt for simplicities sake. He was just zipping up the pants when the elevator doors opened and Graham shuffled out.

"It’s about bloody time!" Arcane snapped irritably, glaring at the man, pointedly ignoring the almost visible air of exhaustion that followed his assistant. "You have twenty minutes to get ready."

"Where ..." Graham suppressed a yawn, " ... where are we going?"

"Oddly enough, Graham, explaining the situation to you isn’t among my topmost priorities right now." Arcane snapped impatiently, pulling on his shirt. "Just be down in the lab in twenty minutes – and don’t be late!!" Buttoning up his shirt he gestured for Graham to pin on a broach he couldn’t quite get on straight. A request to which his assistant hastily complied.

Fingers shaking slightly from exhaustion Graham worked at pinning the broach in place. His brain absently noted the man’s comforting familiar scent as he struggled with the clasp. Finally managing to latch the pin place, he stepped back and looked up at the Doctor, waiting silently to see if he was needed for anything else.

Walking over to a mirror, Arcane looked to see if the brooch was on straight. "Did you finish correlating the results from the Dobson experiment?" Satisfied, he turned his attention back to his waiting assistant.

"Yes. I, ah, I finished them about ten minutes ago." *After working on it for the past twenty hours*,he continued silently.

"Jolly good!" Arcane turned away, clearly dismissing Graham.

Shaking his head Graham retreated to the elevator, pressing the button. *Of course the fact that I haven’t slept at all doesn’t mean a thing*. Stepping in he leaned dejectedly against the wall, breathing deeply in a vain effort to relieve some of the tiredness. The doors slipped open and Graham dragged himself out, shuffling down the hall to his quarters.

Blinking slowly Graham stood just inside the door. Shaking himself somewhat alert, he walked past the bed, unable to resist giving it a longing look. The comfortable mattress, soft pillows, and warm blanket all seemed to call to him as he passed it. ‘Come on Graham,’ it said (in a voice that sounded oddly like the Doctor’s), ‘you know you want to lie down. We’re waiting for you – all nice and comfy.’ Graham shook his head in disgust, determinedly ignoring the bed, and all thoughts of sexy British accents.

*Must stay awake, must stay awake*. Repeating the mantra to himself, Graham stepped into the bathroom, and stripped off his clothes. Turning on the shower, twisting the cold tap all the way, he steeled himself to get in. The frigid water drove all traces of tiredness temporarily out of his body. Shivering violently, he hastily turned the water off and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around himself. Briskly drying off, Graham stepped back into the main part of his room, quickly searching his closet for something to wear. Pulling out a shirt and sweater, he reached for a pair of slacks, only to realize that none were hung up. Casting a look over at his laundry bag, Graham resisted the urge to slap his forehead, *damn, forgot to do the laundry again*. Scowling he stalked over to the dresser, taking out socks, underwear, and a pair of jeans he almost never wore. Yanking his clothes on, Graham took a moment to survey his image in the mirror, grimacing at how haggard he looked – and how jeans didn’t look at all professional. Sighing he pulled on his favourite sweater, a cream coloured wool one, for the extra warmth. *Oh well, guess it really doesn’t make a difference. Anyway*, he though somewhat defiantly, *I should be sleeping right now, not working ... it’s not like I get paid overtime or anything*.

On the way out, he couldn’t help but give one last, longing look at his bed ... his warm, comfortable bed. Unhappily he shut the door to his room, and on the chance of getting any sleep anytime soon. Stepping into the elevator, he leaned against the side, closing his eyes for a least a few minutes of rest before it arrived at the lab.

Arcane looked up briefly as the doors hissed open, one eyebrow raising slightly at the unusual sight of his assistant dressed in casual wear. One small part of his brain registered the fact that jeans really did suit Graham, while the rest was busy scowling at the man. Carefully he finished packing a small vial, filled with amber liquid, into a specially designed case with a small foam cavity and snapped the lock shut. "All ready then, Graham?" Not bothering to wait for a reply he snagged his assistant by the arm and pushed him into the elevator.

"Ah, Sir," Graham began carefully, remembering the way the Doctor had snapped at him the last time he had questioned him, "where are we going?"

"To attend a meeting with destiny," Arcane replied cryptically, darting an amused look at the confusion that showed plainly on his assistant’s face. Graham was opening his mouth to ask another question when they reached their floor. Arcane immediately headed for a dark green jeep, the one that was reserved for longer trips outside the Complex then just into town.

"Here," Arcane tossed a set of keys over to Graham, who barely managed to catch them, "you’re driving. Get in!"

Graham fumbled with the keys, once again almost dropping them before he could unlock the door. Reaching over he unlocked the passenger’s side, carefully avoiding the Doctor’s patronizing stare. *This is going to be a long night*,he sighed despondently. Starting the jeep, he carefully backed out of the garage. Pausing just outside the main gates he looked over at his employer, "Which way, Sir?"

"Drive out to the main highway," Arcane directed shortly, "We are headed to a small town called Silent Falls, a rather quaint little place about three hours drive from here."

"Yes, Sir," Taking the turn-off to the main highway, he drove as carefully as possible, *the way my luck is running I’ll probably have an accident before we even get out of Houma* _._ Graham darted a quick glance at the Doctor, who was seemingly absorbed in reading through some papers he had brought. However, he noticed that his employer’s eyes weren’t focused on what he was reading. Catching the fleeting look of worry that flit across Arcane’s face, Graham felt his stomach sink. *Anything that can cause Dr. Arcane to worry has got to be very serious ... and very bad*.

Hesitantly, Graham broached the subject, "Umm Sir?"

"Yes, what is it Graham?" His tone conveyed less than normal irritation at the interruption from his assistant. A fact that Graham took as a good sign.

"What so important in Silent Falls?"

"That, my dear Graham, is what we are going to find out." Arcane turned to more fully face his assistant. "I received an interesting phone call tonight, from Dr. Richards – a rather prominent scientist in the field of Toxicology. He’s been busy developing an experimental drug that I am very much interested in." The Doctor folder his arms, relaxing back against the seat. "The drug, Haliaxan Phealine, has the unique property of bringing a person’s fantasies to life through a complex set of illusions. Which, I would, assume, is what prompted its nickname Dreamer."

"Sounds great, Sir." Graham enthused.

"Yes, it is great, Graham," Arcane smiled in satisfaction, "Just think of the possibilities Graham, I could rid myself of Holland simply by giving him a dose of the drug. He would undoubtedly start imagining he’s with his wife, or the lovely Ms. Fisk." The Doctor sneered, "The jolly green giant won’t know or care what’s happening to his precious Swamp."

"That’s terrific Doctor," Graham frowned, another thought coming to him, "But why are we going to Silent Falls so early in the morning?"

"Dr. Richards has made a sudden break-though." Arcane spoke slowly, something bothering him about the conversation, something that was off by just a little. "He claims that he can now control and manipulate what a person sees while under the influence of the drug. The good Doctor also claims that several parties, interested in the drug, broke into his lab tonight and attempted to steal it." Frowning, he absently brushed a piece of lint from his shirt. "Richards insisted I come down personally to retrieve all the samples and research he has on Dreamer."

"It seems odd that he would call you, Sr." Graham snuck a quick peek at Arcane. "I mean, wouldn’t it have been easier to, well, to call the police?"

"Graham," Arcane sighed in exasperation, "could you, for once attempt to demonstrate more than a minimum of intelligence. You don’t call the police in on a situation of this delicacy and magnitude. Involving the authorities would lead to an investigation. An investigation, I might add, which would eliminate any chance of my taking advantage of Dreamer without being implicated should I choose to make use of it."

"Oh," was all Graham dared say, seeing that the Doctor had once again lapsed into silence. Sighing he fixed his attention back on driving, switching the wipers on as the first drop of rain fell on the windshield. The road seemed to blur in from of his eyes as the rain literally poured down, falling so dense and heavy he had to considerably reduce speed. *Just freaking peachy! What else can go wrong?*A boom of thunder sounded in the distance and a steak of lightening flashed across the sky. Graham wearily shut his eyes, *I just had to ask?*

Shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, Graham hastily switched the heat up to drive away the chill. The warm air and black road combined to make his eyes drop tiredly, his earlier exhaustion returning with a vengeance. The road became more treacherous and hard to see with every moment that passed. Staring at the road, Graham was unaware that his eyelids stayed closed longer and longer each time he blinked. A black tide crept over him and drew him down into an ever increasing pool of pure exhaustion ...

... with a start Graham’s eyes snapped open, a pair of headlights practically blinding him before he managed to pull the car back onto the right side on the road.

"Bloody hell, Graham!" Arcane all by shouted, hands clenching tightly on the armrests. "What the blazes do you think you were doing?"

"I .. I’m sorry, Sir," Graham tightened his grip on the wheel, voice shaking, "I .. I must have dozed off."

"Dozed off Graham!! DOZED OFF!!" Arcane’s voice turned dropped dangerously, "You’re the bloody one driving!"

"I know, I know," Graham’s voice cracked, completely unnerved by the near accident. "I’m SO sorry. It’s just that ... I’ve, I’ve been so .. tired ..."

"Pull over, Graham!" Arcane ordered shortly. Graham swallowed, swiftly obeying the Doctor’s command, *I’m dead!*

"Don’t look so melodramatic Graham," Arcane snapped, seeing the fear on his assistant’s face, which normally would have gave him a happy tingle, but now made him feel as if he was kicking a hurt puppy. "We’re only going to trade positions. I believe I am eminently more qualified to get us to our destination safely."

"Oh! Right, Sir," Graham let out the breath he’d been holding, gratefully sliding over to the passenger seat as the Doctor got out. "Thank you, Dr. Arcane."

"Don’t thank me, Graham," Arcane pulled back onto the highway, "I actually want to arrive at Silent Falls alive and in one piece. A task which you don’t seem capable of carrying out."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Graham wearily sank against his seat. Long as Arcane wasn’t yelling at him because of the near accident he wasn’t going to be bothered by what in reality was a small insult. Despite the adrenalin still running through his veins it didn’t take Graham long to drift into some much needed rest.

Risking taking his eyes off the road Arcane glanced over at his assistant, seeing that the man was fast asleep, head pillowed against the window. As uncomfortable as the position appeared the Doctor was surprised that Graham could even fall asleep, let alone so deeply. *Graham must really have been tired ... ‘suppose I should let the bugger sleep as long as possible*. Flicking the radio on, keeping the volume low, Arcane drove as quickly as he dared. The miles to seemed to disappear in the warm, cozy atmosphere of the car.

Slowly Graham’s brain inched itself towards consciousness, its first impressions of warmth and a low, pleasant voice singing on the radio. Fuzzily Graham listened to the song:

_I was so in love_  
I lost myself  
I was so far gone I could not get out  
I disappeared I slipped away  
I was so in love with you baby

His eyes unconsciously slid over to Dr. Arcane, taking in his employer’s tense profile as the words made his hands clench into fists. A cloud settled over Graham’s mind as he continued to listen to the song, the woman’s voice seeming to ache with sadness. The air of sadness wasn’t broken until he ripped his gaze away from Arcane. *Get a grip, Graham!* Fingernails digging into his palm, he breathed deeply and calmly, exhaling the last of the lingering melancholy the song had evoked.

"So, um, Sir ..." Graham broke the comfortable silence in the car, "the Dobson experiment – was everything, er, okay?"

"Graham," Arcane shook his head irritably, snapping a quick look over at his now awake assistant, "the day you can utter a single sentence without stammering or stuttering in some way is the day I retire from the scientific world!"

"Sorry, Sir," Graham slouched further down in his seat, wishing fervently that he’d just stayed asleep, "I .. I’ve just always had trouble with stammering since I ..."

"Please, spare me the details, Graham," Arcane muttered in a bored tone, "Surprising I know, but I have absolutely no desire to listen to you reminisce about any childhood problems you might have had."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Graham grimaced, *if I do any more apologising I might as well be a Hallmark card!*

"Anyway," Arcane’s voice broke in on his thoughts, "to answer your question – yes, the Dobson experiment was a complete and utter success," the Doctor smiled smugly, "As was expected. It is, after all, one of my inventions."

"You’re a genius, Sir,"

"Why yes ... I am!" Arcane flashed a brilliant, if brief smile at Graham.

Graham responded with a comforted smile of his own. "So," Graham broached the next subject that was bothering him, "why did you bring a sample with you?"

"It’s to act as a trade with Dr. Richards.  A barter so to speak." As opposed to being annoyed by the question, Arcane’s mood seemed to actually lighten. "I get Dreamer, and the good Doctor receives a sample of the Dobson drug. Or should I say a copy – a partial copy." A self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "Richards is a fool to actually think that I would just hand him a weapon of this magnitude. He won’t be able to produce one single, useable iota of the drug without my help. Which is available, for a price."

"You, ah, you really think the Dobson drug is going to be useful?" Graham asked, stifling a yawn. The little sleep he had gotten had only served to make him realize exactly how tired he still was.

"Yes, I ... I think it would." Arcane mocked his assistant, "Don’t act stupider then you look, Graham – I know it’s hard, but please try!" Rolling his eyes, Arcane spelled it out for the man. "A drug which blocks conscious knowledge or what is right or wrong, moral or immoral!! That leaves the subject open to suggestion and influence – now how could such a drug be advantageous? I just don’t know!!"

Graham cringed at the obvious sarcasm, pushing himself as far into his seat as he could. "Er, yes, Sir."

Mentally reminding himself not to speak until spoken to, he spotted the exit to Silent Falls through the driving rain. "We’re here, Sir!" Graham reported in relief before he could stop himself.

"Why thank you, Graham," Arcane took the turn-off, throwing a scathing glare at his assistant, "I never would have noticed!"

Graham wisely kept quiet, staring out the window as the dark, tree lined streets went by. Distancing himself from the strained silence that had developed, Graham concentrated on the old brick houses he could see through the gloom. With green lawns, perfect gardens, and neat grounds the houses struck a chord of jarring normalcy in Graham’s mind. *I could have this* _–_ he stared vaguely out the window – *I could have a house, a family _* –_ Shaking his head ruefully Graham focused his attention back on the road in front of him. *And I would be miserably unhappy too. I’ve never been the family type – and I certainly don’t want to start now!*

A group of buildings loomed up out of the dark. Big and squatty, they seemed to hug the ground menacingly. *I hope this isn’t it ...*

"This is it," Arcane announced, turning off and parking in front of the largest of the buildings. He turned the engine off, and the silence seemed to descend on them, broken only by the soft hiss of the rain and the dull clicking of the car. "Well, Graham," Arcane broke the quiet, opening the door and getting out of the car, "don’t just sit there like a lump man ... " glaring at his assistant, shoulders hunching uncomfortably as cold, clammy rain forced its way inside his collar, "... get out!"

"Yes, Sir," Muttering, Graham wearily hauled himself from the car, stretching briefly. The fresh, rain scented air was cool and invigorating against his face. Breathing deeply he stepped over to Arcane’s side, craning his head back to get a good look at the building.

"Rather a depressing place, isn’t it?" Arcane frowned as lightening ripped across the sky, starkly lighting up the surrounding area for a brief second. "Come on," He grabbed Graham’s arm, hauling his assistant with him up the steps, "there’s no use in standing out here in the rain. Let’s go in a reassure Dr. Richards – before he does something stupid like calling in the authorities."

Together they carefully approached the front door, finding it unlocked and slightly ajar. Graham shuffled forward reluctantly as the Doctor pushed the doors open. Arcane paused abruptly on the threshold, turning back and gesturing his assistant to go in first. Grumbling silently Graham made his way inside, where the red, eerie glow of emergency lights provided the only illumination.

"I don’t like this, Sir." Graham spoke in a hushed whisper, "Something feels wrong."

"You don’t like anything, Graham," Arcane dismissed lightly, pushing past the man.

Graham had to clench his teeth to hold back a retort. Glaring at the Doctor’s back he followed his employer down the hall, feeling more and more certain that something was wrong with the whole setup. _Why isn’t Dr. Richards here to greet Dr. Arcane?? He was so eager to hand over his research!!_ Warily, Graham kept an eye on every door they passed, the very air seeming to hold its breath in anticipation. He felt like he was waiting for someone to jump out from behind a door and shout ‘boo!’ at them.

"I really think we should go, Sir!" Graham tugged on Arcane’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Don’t be such a coward, Graham!" Arcane scowled grabbing his assistant by the arm and forcing him to walk ahead. "The lab should be at the end of this hall ... now stop this nonsense and lets get this over with."

With a last mistrustful look behind him Graham reluctantly headed for the door, where he could dimly see a strip of light streaming through a crack. Pausing with his hand against the frame, he listened carefully for any sounds.

"Do get on with it, Graham," With a small push Arcane forced Graham to enter the room, stepping in behind him.

"Ah, Dr. Arcane," a quiet voice spoke up as Graham stood blinking against the sudden brightness in the room. Squinting, he could barely make out a small man, with dark brown hair and almost black eyes staring at them through wire-rimmed glasses. "I’m glad you could make it."

"Dr. Richards," Arcane greeted, stepping forward and glancing around the lab at the neatly ordered benches and the racks of test tubes and beakers – unbroken test tubes and breakers. "I must say it certainly doesn’t appear as is this lab has been broken into." Raising an eyebrow he stared at Richards. Behind him, he could feel Graham tense, hoping his assistant wasn’t about to do or say anything stupid.

"I’ve managed to clean up most of the mess," Richards waved his hand arm, absently reaching up to fix his glasses. "Who is that?" He asked abruptly, pointing towards Graham.

"This is my assistant, Graham," Arcane crossed his arms, body language practically screaming his impatience, "I’m an extremely busy man Dr. Richards. I suggest that we move things forward."

"By all means, Doctor," Richards smiled, rubbing his hands quickly against his pants, "Did, ah, did you bring your delightful little drug with you – as we agreed?"

"Yes, yes," Arcane scowled, making an impatient gesture at the case he was carrying, "Let’s just get on with this Richards! I don’t have all day!"

"Of course, of course, Doctor. I’d hate to inconvenience you for any longer," He plucked a small vial of clear liquid off the bench and held it up, "But I’m afraid this is as close as you are going to come to owning Dreamer." Richards smiled cheerfully as he pressed a small button by his side.

"What the bloody hell are you talking –" Arcane was violently cut off as the door behind him burst open and spilled out two large, dangerous looking men.

_I knew it!_ Graham barely had time to even suck in a breath before the first man was upon him, fist striking a glancing blow on his jaw. The blow had enough force to knock him off his feet. Hitting the ground Graham was unable to get to his feet in time to avoid being picked up like a rag doll. Vainly struggling to get free he was thrown against the wall as if he weighed no more then a feather. Pain exploded along his nerves as his head made impact with the wall. Sliding the rest of the way to the floor, Graham collapsed in a heap, unable make a sound the pain was so intense. Colours sparked and danced in front of his eyelids before merciful darkness swept in and carried him down into unconsciousness.

Arcane was caught off guard by the first man’s sudden move towards Graham, and by the way Graham was effortlessly thrown against the wall. Even from this distance he could hear the sickening thud of impact. Before he could make a move either to help Graham, a momentary impulse he gained quick control over, or make a bid for the door and freedom, Arcane was grabbed from behind in a grip that would put King Kong to shame. A huge hand wrapped itself around his throat, choking off his air supply.

"Don’t move," a low voice hissed in his ear, "or I’ll break your neck like a dry twig."

"What – what the bloody hell to you think you’re doing?" Arcane managed to choke out, glaring at Richards while being very careful not to struggle against the hand that tightened in warning around his neck.

"What I think I’m doing, my dear Doctor," Richards gloated, bending down to retrieve the case that Arcane had dropped when he was grabbed, "is making a fool out of you, and stealing this wonderful little drug you’ve developed of course."

"You –" Arcane was cut off as the hand around his neck tightened to the point of choking off his air. Coughing, his vision started to darken as the constricting pressure didn’t ease.

"Don’t kill him," Richards snapped irritably, "I need him alive .. for now anyway."

"Yes, boss," Arcane could dimly hear the man’s rumbling voice through the curtain of unconsciousness that was swiftly descending over his mind.

"Take them both to the storage room!" Dr. Richards ordered, placing the case on the bench nearest to him, "Make sure they don’t escape .. I’ll be needing their services later." Grinning he opened the case, reverently taking out the small vial inside. "Yes!" He smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly his gaze switched back to the two men still waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for," he scowled, "Get them out of here."

"Yes, Sir." Releasing Arcane’s throat the man switched his grip the Doctor’s arm, grasping it tightly and dragging him out of the room. "Don’t make any fast moves, Doc," He warned the still groggy Arcane. The other man picked up Graham and slung him effortlessly over one massive shoulder, following along behind. Together they strode down the hall to a large door on the right hand side. Pushing Arcane in roughly, who stumbled and fell the moment his arm was released, the other man unceremoniously dropped Graham on the floor.

"Don’t even think about escaping," the man with the rumbling voice warned, "Me and Harry over here," he gestured with a huge thumb at the man next to him, "will be guarding the door. And if I catch you trying anything, I will personally break your neck with great pleasure." Slamming the door shut, the sound of a lock snicking shut echoed loudly in the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell!" Arcane groaned, scrabbling to find enough purchase on the wall to haul himself to his feet. Once upright he staggered over to the door to tug vainly on the handle, already knowing it wouldn’t turn, but having to at least try. With a weary sigh, he leaned against the door, rubbing his throat where Richard's trained gorilla had gripped him.

Abruptly remembering his assistant and the vicious impact he’d made with a wall Arcane’s eyes shot up to see the man laying in a heap on the ground. Shakily making his way over, he dropped to his knees and shook Graham's shoulder. Becoming more than a little worried when Graham didn't respond. "Come on, Graham! Wake up!" Arcane fumbled for a pulse, heaving a sigh of relief as he felt the man’s heart beating strongly under his fingertips.

"What ... what's going on?" Graham stirred, blinking his eyes open, a sharp pain lanced across his temple with each movement.

"We've been imprisoned by that incompetent excuse for a moron, Richards!" In direct contrast with the viciousness twisting in his tone was the careful way he helped Graham to sit up.

"Just great," Graham mumbled, raising his hands to cradle his throbbing head.

Reassured that his assistant was all right Arcane stood up, moving back to the door. Eyes narrowing in concentration he studied every inch crack and seam, mind racing with the calculations and logistics of escaping from behind a locked door and two armed guards.

Carefully, feeling like his head would fall off with any sudden movement, Graham inched his way upward. Standing he had to lean against the wall for support as the room began to spin in front of his eyes. Determined to concentrate on something other than the hot stabbing pain in his head he forced himself to examine their prison.

His first impression seemed to indicate that he’d finally had a nervous breakdown and the Doctor had him committed. Second look revealed that yes he was right; the room was complete with padded walls to go along with all the white paint. Not even a ray of natural light dared showed itself. Instead lighting consisted of rows of fluorescent lights that hurt his eyes just thinking about them. The only way out seemed to be through a large metal door by which his employer was standing.

"Where are we?" A question that served only to invoke an irritated glare and an even more irritated answer from his employer.

"Where does it look like, Graham?"

*Somewhere Holland would like to see you, * fortunately his response didn’t make it past his lips or past the sudden blinding pain that shot across his temple. *Not to self, mocking Dr. Arcane is NOT wise. * "It, ah, it looks like a padded cell!"

"Your powers of observation never fail to amaze me Graham." Arcane snarked without bothering to turn around.

Rolling his eyes turned out to be a mistake, as he had to clutch at the wall to remain standing as his vision began to fade in and out. "Sir, I ... I don’t feel so good."

"Please do be quiet Graham," Impatiently Arcane glanced away from the door, "can’t you see I’m ..." He was barely able to reach Graham’s side in time as the man started to collapse. Carefully lowering Graham to the ground, all thoughts of escape were forgotten.

"Oh hell!" Arcane muttered, once again pressing his fingers against his assistant's throat. "This is all I need right now!" Graham's pulse fluttered weaker than before, causing Arcane's concern to abruptly deepen. *He must have hit harder then I first thought.*

Raising Graham's head slightly, he slid his hand through the man’s hair feeling for a injury. Pulling his fingers away, he grimaced at the sticky red blood covering his hand. "Bloody hell!" Swearing he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and pressed it against the wound. Sighing faintly, he knelt more comfortably on the ground, shaking Graham gently in an attempt to wake him up. If the man had a concussion, which all evidence pointed towards, then sleeping was the worse thing he could do.

Before Arcane had the chance to do much of anything, the door opened and Richards two thugs walked in. Silently one of them pointed a deadly looking gun at the Doctor, gesturing silently for him to stand up and move back.

"Ah, good of you to just come in like that." Arcane drawled sarcastically, standing up as slowly and as non-threateningly as possible. "As you can see, my assistant is in need of some medical aid. If you would be kind enough to go fetch a doctor, I'm sure your employer will reward you." Trying to keep the contempt out of his voice he moved back a step as the gun once more waved threateningly at him. "After all I doubt he wants one of his prisoners to die on him before he has the opportunity to ... "

"Would you just shut up!" The one holding the gun finally snarled. "One more word out of you and you'll be the one dying!"

Grimacing Arcane held back a retort, unwilling to push the suddenly tense situation any further. Meanwhile the other man had come closer, bending down near Graham. Keeping one eye on the Doctor he dragged the unconscious man upright, slinging him over his shoulder with ease.

"Where are you taking him?" Arcane asked, glaring at the man. Taking a step forward he stopped as the gun was raised higher.

"None of your business," The man sneered, following his partner out through the door. "But don’t worry, the Doc will take good care of your little friend!" With a lewd laugh he slammed the door shut, leaving Arcane abruptly alone in the room.

"Bloody hell!" Hands clenching in helpless fury Arcane wished he had something to throw. For once he was at a loss for what to do next. The room was seemingly escape proof, and *his* assistant ... possibility the only person left he trusted ... was more then likely being tortured by the man that had imprisoned them. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down and start thinking. *I can get out of here, no prison designed can hold Anton Arcane. And as for Graham ... well, he'll be okay, he always is.* Arcane sighed, looking around the room. *But first things first to get out of here.* Despite his more optimistic outlook on the situation, he couldn't prevent part of his mind from dwelling on Graham and on what was happening to him.

***************

"Hey Dan, what does the boss want with this one anyway?" The man carrying Graham asked, squinting over at his partner.

"Who knows, Harry." Dan sighed, irritated at what he considered a stupid question. "Who cares ... as long as we get paid we do what we’re told."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Harry shifted Graham's weight to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Not in the least!" Dan snapped. "Now drop the subject before you get us in trouble!"

"Alright, man! Chill!!" His partner held up a hand defensively. "I was just asking."

Shaking his head, Dan fixed Harry with a glare before reaching out and opening the door to the lab. Impatiently gesturing the other man in he silently helped him maneuver the prisoner down onto the table that occupied the centre of the room.

"Good job, boys," a voice purred from behind them. "Now strap Mr. Graham down.  We wouldn't want him moving and spoiling our aim now would we."

"Yes, Sir," Dan muttered briefly in acknowledgment, quickly securing Graham’s wrists and legs with a set of heavy metal cuffs. In minutes Graham was immobilized, unable to move more than an inch in any direction.

Dr. Richards stepped closer to Arcane’s assistant, prying an eyelid open. "Hmmm, slight dilation of the pupil, probably has a concussion. He should wake up soon, weak, but then that should work in our favour." Richards looked up, pointing to Harry. "You, go! Get the drug!!"

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered, hastily backing out the door.

"And be fast about it!!" Richards snapped impatiently. "Now," he turned to look at the other man, a satisfied smile curling his lips. "How is the good Doctor doing?"

"He's not too happy." Dan smirked, glancing down at Graham, "Kicked up a fuss when we took this guy out of the room. Other then that he's just sitting quiet."

"Hmmm," Richards frowned thoughtfully, tapping a finger against the bridge of his nose. "Well go keep an eye on him. Arcane is a tricky man, and I don't want any mess-ups. I can almost feel that he's up to something," he murmured, more to himself then to the other man.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." Dan promised, inching out of the room, thankful to be getting out of the doc's presence. Something about the guy gave him the creeps.

"Ensure that it doesn't." Richards warned, tone dropping so quickly to sub-arctic temperatures that Dan found himself shivering.

Dan hurriedly shut the door behind him, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. Without wasting a moment he made his way back to the room where Arcane was being kept. Standing guard at the door he did his best to remain on complete alert for any danger there might be.

************

Hurrying back to the second lab, Harry rushed to the doctor's side offering up a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"It's about time!" Richards snapped irritably, snatching the vial from the man's hand. "Now, throw some cold water on Mr. Graham here, I think he's napped long enough."

Nodding, Harry went to fetch the water, the errand only taking a matter of seconds. Positioning himself by the restrained assistant he looked over at the doctor, seeing the man glare at him impatiently. Swallowing nervously, he hastily dumped the bucket of water over Graham.

Rudely forced into a half-grey state of consciousness, Graham sputtered and choked as the cold water forced its way down his throat. “What the ..." he gasped.

"Now, now, Mr. Graham, calm yourself. You're in good hands here." Richards spoke soothingly, gently tapping the base of a syringe as he moved within the assistant’s line of sight.

"What ... what are you going to do?" Graham asked, his eye caught by the needle. He tried to suppress a sudden surge of fear; he’d always had an irrational hatred of needles.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Graham, this is Dr. Arcane's own drug," Richards smirked knowingly. "You do trust the good doctor's work, don't you?"

"Why use it on me?" Graham stalled, testing the handcuffs for any give, cursing silently as the metal simply bit into the sensitive skin on his wrists.

"To guarantee that you tell me everything I want to know of course." Richards grasped Graham's arm, quickly rolling up his sleeve enough to inject the drug. "We both know what this drug can do. Soon you won’t even know why you didn’t want to tell me Arcane’s secrets in the first place."

"I would never betray Dr. Arcane!!!" Graham glared at Richards, putting up a show of struggling against the restraints that held him while his mind raced, trying to figure out how the uncompleted version of the drug would work. *Thank god this wacko doesn't know it’s missing an element. I just wish I knew what kind of effects it’ll have – if any.* Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax, *I’ll have to hope I can hold out until Arcane makes his move.* Graham grimaced, *that is, if he remembers me.*

"You won't have a choice!" Richards sneered, stepping away from Graham, laying the empty syringe down. He snapped his fingers at Harry, "Go, get your partner and drag the good Doctor this way!"

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded briefly in acknowledgment, quickly sliding out the door.

"Why bring Dr. Arcane here?" Graham glared.

"Arcane seems unduly concerned about your well-being." Richards pushed his glasses up thoughtfully. "Perhaps he'll change his mind once he sees you betray his trust. Plus I do have another drug that needs to be tested, and your employer is the perfect man to test it on. I wonder what his greatest fantasy is?" He speculated, a cruel gleam in his eye. "You perhaps!" he leered, drawing a finger down Graham's arm.

"You're sick," Graham whispered, disgust crawling through him as he tried to inch away from Richards. "Stay away from me."

In a flash the doctor's expression changed from calm amusement to rage, his cheeks flushing dull red. Without warning he struck out at Graham, the force of the blow almost snapping his neck. Pain exploded along all his nerve endings, darkness once again creeping across his mind. Before he blacked out completely he felt Dr. Richards grab him by the throat, felt the man kiss him savagely, and the taste of his own blood followed him into unconsciousness.

"Ah," Richards hummed, straightening up and wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Thank you Graham," he murmured, sneering down at the unconscious man. Unhurriedly the Doctor strolled over to a closed cabinet, reaching in and gently pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "And you my little beauty," he crooned, "are going to make me rich beyond my wildest dreams." Smiling happily he carefully prepped another syringe while he waited for his ‘guest’ to arrive.

"Unhand me you cretins!!" Arcane's annoyed voice broke through the Doctor's reverie. "I demand that you let me go this minute."

"Shut up," Dan's voice growled wearily. Arcane was dragged into view, his arms held tightly on both sides. Upon entering the room Arcane looked around carefully, assessing the possibilities before letting his gaze rest on Richards. The room was obviously a lab, tables full of beakers and flasks, and other scientific equipment lay scattered around. A fairly large window was set high up on one wall.

"I demand that you order these simpletons to let me go this instance!" Arcane snapped, glaring at Richards, keeping up a front of confidence.

"Let him go boys," Richards smiled magnanimously, "The good Doctor isn’t going anywhere after all."

Pulling his arms free, Arcane turned his head to the side spotting Graham for the first time. Stepping closer he could see the thin trickle of blood that ran from the man's lip ... and the nasty bruise that was colouring up on his temple.

"What have you done to him?" Arcane couldn’t keep the rage at the sight of his assistant’s injuries out of his voice.

"Just testing your new drug on him." Richards tapped his fingers against his arm, enjoying the look of alarm that flashed briefly across the other man’s face.

Arcane restrained the urge to curse out loud, *this is all I need right now! The incomplete drug will be enough to induce the symptoms of extreme intoxication.* The thought of dealing with a drunk and injured assistant was almost enough to make him consider just leaving Graham should any chance for escape should present itself.

Faking a surprised chuckle, he asked as nonchalantly as possible, "why would you waste that particular drug on my assistant?" Taking another step closer to said assistant he had to desperately push back a sudden feeling of elation at spotting an empty syringe laying near Graham. *Now if I can get my hands on it, I just might have a way out of here.* Carefully the Doctor moved as close as he could, gently resting one hand on Graham’s temple, forcing back a twinge of worry at how clammy the man’s skin felt, while the other hand palmed the syringe. "The man is already injured, it could be dangerous!"

"Oh, stop with the theatrics, Arcane." Richards sneered, rolling his eyes. "You and I both know that you could care less what happens to him. Except maybe hoping he dies before he tells me what I want to know."

"Maybe," Arcane crossed his arms, slipping the syringe into his sleeve. "But then again you don't know a bloody thing about me..."

"I know that you were greedy enough to fall for my trap and that you're going to be my new guinea pig." Richards picked up the syringe he had previously filled. "This, as you might have guessed, is Dreamer. And you, my dear Doctor, are going to be the first living soul to test it."

As the man advanced upon him, Arcane waited calmly, eyeing the distance to the nearest of the two henchmen. With a rapid move he grabbed the chair beside him, hurling and seeing it hit and stagger one of the men.

Without giving the two thugs the opportunity to recover from the surprise attack he threw himself at the one left standing, punching him hard in the face. With the man now off-guard he was able to connect with a stiff kick, forcing him out the open door. Lunging for door he managed to slam it in time to prevent the man from coming back in.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Dan yelled, blood running down from a small cut on his face. Snarling, he rushed at Arcane with the intention of snapping the Doctor’s arm in two.

"Oh I beg to differ." Arcane smiled slightly, throwing himself to the side at the last minute. The door he was holding flew open with a savage snap, hitting Dan square in the face and sending him crashing into the wall and crashing into unconsciousness.

Harry stopped in shock, looking at this partner in dismay. Before he could snap out of his daze, Arcane's next kick sent him reeling back out into the hallway. Hurriedly shutting the door once again, he had just enough time to turn the catch and lock the man on the outside.

During the rather one-sided scuffle Richards had stayed out of the way, watching and waiting for his chance. As soon as Arcane was busy locking the door he flung himself at the man, plunging the needle deep into his shoulder. Unable to keep back a small gasp of pain Arcane lurched away from Richards. Pulling out the syringe he’d hidden in his sleeve, he slashed desperately at the man behind him.

"Damn it!" Richards cried, one hand clutching the deep cut on his arm. "That hurt you bastard!" With a venomous look he kicked Arcane savagely in the back. Propelled forward by the force of the kick Arcane landed in a painful heap near the fallen thug.

Struggling to get back his feet, one hand braced against the agonizing pain in his back, his knee struck something hard. Looking down he spotted the dull glint of metal partially hidden under the unconscious man’s jacket. "Oh you think that hurt," Arcane breathed, a malicious grin gracing his features as he seized the fallen gun, the same gun that had been held on him just recently. Without a trace of hesitation he lined the gun up at Dr. Richards and calmly shot him.

"You, you won’t.." Coughing Richards looked shocked at the sight of his own blood spilling down his shirt. Looking up at Arcane hate hardening his eyes, he managed a few steps forward before collapsing. " .. get far ... the drug ..." Barely able to force the words out through the black haze descending upon his mind, he could only gaze in impotent rage as Arcane casually stuck the gun in his belt and leaned down near him.

"Maybe," Arcane grinned cruelly, "but at least I’m not the one bleeding to death." Standing, dismissing Richards from his thoughts, the Doctor turned his attention back to his assistant.

"Come on Graham, this is not the time to be taking a nap," He muttered, cursing as he spied the cuffs. Searching the still unconscious henchman he triumphantly held up the keys. Unlocking the shackles that held his assistant in place he had to leave them dangling as the keys only unlocked one side. With no more time to waste he pulled Graham into a sitting position, shaking the man awake, trying to be careful of the concussion his assistant was more then likely suffering from.

Awareness began to leak in, bringing with it dim colours that gradually swirled to form a face. "... Doctor?" Eyes focusing fuzzily on his employer’s features he had to ask just to make sure.

"Were you expecting someone else, Graham?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Arcane helped his assistant stand up, having to slide a stabilizing arm around Graham’s back as the man staggered and almost fell.

"What, what happened to Dr. Richards?" Graham clutched the back of Arcane’s shirt, desperately trying to force his aching head to stop spinning enough to let him think. Or was it the room that was spinning, Graham had to suppress the sudden urge to laugh.

"There’s no time for that now Graham, we have to get out of here before someone else decides to put in an appearance." Scanning the room Arcane's eyes settled on the window, quickly assessing the need for some assistance in order to reach it. "And I just how to do it." Silently indicating for Graham to help him drag a table into position under the window, he carefully climbed up and unlatched it. Pulling himself up to the sill, he quickly slipped through, landing on the cool wet grass. "Come along Graham, we haven't got all day!" He called back through when there was no sign of Graham immediately following.

"Yes, Sir." With an effort that took more then it should, Graham heaved himself up on the table and managed to crawl through the window without bumping his head on anything. Unfortunately his landing left a little to be desired as he fell flat on his face.

"Graham," Arcane sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead where a headache was starting to develop. "You are the picture of grace."

"Sorry, Sir." Climbing back to his feet Graham swayed dizzily, forcing his eyes to focus on his employer’s less then impressed face. "I don’t feel very good."

"You and me both Graham." Spotting the jeep around the corner, Arcane hurried in that direction. "I need to get out of here and get to somewhere safe before the drug takes full affect."

"Drug ... what drug?? Did...did you get..."

"Damn it man, can't you ever not stumble over your words." Arcane groused, shoving Graham towards the passenger side. "That incompetent excuse for a scientist injected me with Dreamer. I have to get to a safe location before the hallucinations start."

"I ... I saw a hotel not too far from here. Maybe, maybe that would work." Graham offered worriedly, climbing into the jeep.

"Sounds as good as anywhere else at this point." Arcane sank into driver’s seat, taking a moment to compose himself before looking for the keys, realizing in a split second that Graham still had them. "Keys ..." Pointedly he held out his hand.

"Oh, right," Graham fumbled in his pockets, heaving a quiet sigh of relief when he found them, thankful that Richards hadn’t taken them away. Quickly he handed them over to the Doctor, doing his best not to react to the irritated scowl that was directed at him.

Sighing faintly Arcane put the car into gear, leaving the university behind with a sense of relief. Things had started to go bad quickly in there, but thanks to Richards sheer stupidity and his brilliant genius everything had worked out. He just had to reach a safe haven he could sleep away any effects of the drug. Driving quickly but carefully he headed for the mentioned hotel.

By his side Graham sat quietly, the pain from both the impact with the wall and Richards striking him dying down as the drug made its way through his system, spreading with it warmth that calmed his nerves. All thoughts of worry fading from his mind Graham gazed sightlessly out the window as the Doctor made good time towards the hotel he’d seen. His only worry now was restraining the need to move.

Arcane glanced over at Graham. "How much further is the ..." He trailed off in shock – *Tatania!!!*

"I've missed you Anton." His long dead wife smiled happily over at him, reaching out a hand.

"But - but ... you're dead!" Staring in horrified fascination at the women, he remained unaware as the jeep began to drift over to the other side of the road.

"Doctor, the road ...!!" Graham's voice broke his concentration, his wife’s features fading to be overlaid by those of his assistant's.

With a quick jerk Arcane forced the vehicle back on the right side of the road, thankful that no other traffic appeared to be out and about at this hour of the night. Breathing deeply, he forced the image of his wife out of his mind. After all it was only a sign of the drug taking affect, and he could certainly handle anything it had to throw at him.

"Are you okay? You, you said someone was dead?" Graham asked more out of routine then any worry he had over the incident.

"Of course I'm fine, Graham." Arcane grimaced, allowing his hands to tighten on the steering wheel for just a second. "Being injected by an experimental drug by yet another second-rate excuse for a scientist happens to me everyday -- perfectly natural."

"There's no need to be so sarcastic, Sir." Graham almost pouted.

"Just keep your mind focused on spotting the hotel." Having more important things on his mind Arcane ignored his assistant’s increasingly odd behaviour. Seeing Graham as Tatania. He suppressed a shiver...

Shrugging, Graham brought his attention back to the road, carefully keeping his eyes open for any glimpse of the hotel, although he could no longer remember quite where he had seen it anymore. Happily even the whole unpleasant business with Richards was fading behind a curtain of forgetfulness. In fact Graham could barely restrain the need to move - to do *anything* but sit still. Idly he wondered if this town had any good clubs to go and have some fun in.

A quick turn later, and they were both abruptly staring at the garish fluorescent lights announcing the cheap and affordable rates of the ‘Best Romantic Retreat’ in the state.

"Graham," Uttered low and dangerously, Arcane’s glare was enough to make Graham sink further into his seat in a vain attempt to make himself disappear ... or even better, make that sign disappear. "I take it that this ... " words failed him, " ... this monstrosity is the hotel you spoke of?"

"Umm, yeah," hesitantly he offered, "well, it looks comfortable, and it says it’s cheap."

"Really Graham," Arcane glared at his assistant, but obligingly parked the jeep in the lot nearest the, so-called, hotel. "I hadn’t noticed."

"That’s okay, Sir, anyone could have missed it."

Pausing in the act of opening the door, Arcane looked back at Graham in disbelief, shaking his head at the man’s helpful smile. He sighed tiredly, "just get out of the car, Graham." Stepping out, he let the car door slam shut and walked briskly towards the entrance, not waiting to see if his assistant was following or not. *Let him stay in the car, this is all his fault anyway.*

Stepping inside, the smell was the first thing he noticed, a cloying sweet scent that was a cross between dust and lemon scented furniture cleaner. Scowling, Arcane made his way to the front desk, impatiently waiting for a clerk to appear. Spying the brass bell, he tapped it not so gently, its little ding disturbing the quiet. And also seeming to gain some attention as a man shuffled out of a back room before the Doctor could ring again.

"Yes?" Chewing gum, the man stared at him. "What can I do you for?"

"I’d like to rent a room in your establishment." Arcane glanced over at Graham as the man finally made his way into the lobby. "For the night."

"The night," The clerk glanced over at Graham also, spying the cuffs around the man’s wrists the same time Arcane did. "Riiighhtt!" Smirking insolently, he reached for a key and held it up. "That’ll be a hundred dollars ... up front."

"A hundred dollars! For one night?" Angrily he slammed both hands down on the front desk. "That’s outrageous!"

"Um, sir?" Graham wondered over, tugging at the Doctor’s sleeve. "I don’t think we should, well, argue right now."

"Let me handle this Graham!" Arcane shrugged off the man’s hand. "I refuse to pay a hundred dollars for a room in this, this ... motel!"

"That’s the rate, bud." The clerk shrugged, "Take it or leave it. I can tell you we’re the only place open for miles. And I don’t think your, friend there can wait that long." Openly grinning he gestured towards Graham who was pressing on the bell and giggling every time it dinged.

Arcane glared at Graham opening his mouth to yell when his assistant’s features suddenly started to once again soften and shift to those of his wife's. His shut his mouth with a snap looking back at the smirking attendant, "I’ll take it."

"Yes, Sir." The man held out a key, holding it until Arcane reached for his wallet and took out the required payment, "Room 332."

Snatching the key Arcane didn’t even bother with a reply. Grabbing Graham by the arm he dragged the man along with him, ignoring his protests.

"I was having fun," Pouting Graham tried to tug his arm to no avail. "Let me go."

"Graham," Arcane tightened his grip, "That’s the drug talking! Now snap out of it or I’ll lock you in the car until morning!"

"There’s no need to be so mean!" Coming to a stop Graham watched silently as Arcane fiddled with the lock.

"I’m not even going to bother replying to that Graham!" Before he could give into the urge to bang his head against the wall he finally got the door opened. Walking into the room Arcane wondered briefly if hell looked anything like the room he was standing in. Horrid floral patterned wallpaper adorned the walls, with the extra bonus of matching bedding. Dingy carpet, scratched and beaten furniture completed the look. The worst part however was that everything was done in various shades of pink.

"Holland would fit right in," muttering Arcane threw the key onto the small desk. "Well Graham ..." he trailed off, having to steady himself against the wall as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

"Doctor," Graham grabbed onto Arcane’s arm, "are you okay."

Shaking his head Arcane dimly perceived a familiar voice asking him something. Unable to understand the words he forced his eyes open, staring at the image of his wife standing before him.

"Anton, what is wrong with you?" Tatania frowned, concern showing in her lovely eyes. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Tatania!!" daring to whisper that name, Arcane reached a disbelieving hand to her face. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, silly." She laughed lightly, taking his hand. "Who did you expect."

"But you're...you're..." Arcane frowned, suddenly unable to remember why he’d been so certain that seeing his wife here was impossible.

"I'm what, my love?" Pushing back her blonde hair, she winked up at her husband. "Wildly and passionately in love with you."

Arcane laughed, feeling more carefree then he could remember ever feeling. So much joy and happiness filled him that he swept his wife up in a tight hug. "As I am with you," he nuzzled her hair, inhaling the enticing smell of cherry almonds, "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Well then, I should get you to bed." Tatania's mischievous smile made it clear sleep wasn’t what was on her mind.

"I do love the way you think, Tatania." Arcane lead the way to the bed with a grin. Pulling his wife down with him he ran his lips down her throat, pleased with the small resulting sounds.

"And I love you." Tatania shivered as Anton’s teeth nipped ever so gently. Raising his head, unable to contain a smile he carefully leaned forward, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.

*****************

Graham, whose mental process had fallen somewhere to the consistency of molasses, couldn't find the will to feel worried by the Doctor's odd behavior. He found it only mildly upsetting when Arcane started to talk to him as if he was Tatania. If the man wanted to carry a conversation on with his dead wife that was fine by him. Hey, maybe she’d talk to him too; he’d done a pretty damn good job of protecting her husband from all those women.

Of course when said husband pulled him into a tight hug and started smelling his hair Graham knew he should start worrying, but really, it was too much trouble when he felt so delightfully relaxed.

Before Graham could even try to sort through those thoughts, Arcane was pulling him over to the bed and muttered something about loving the way he thought. *Well thanks Doc,* Graham almost giggled, *love the way you think .... woah!* Groaning Graham instinctively tilted his head back as Arcane’s lips left sparking kisses down his neck. God the man was good at this; Graham knew he had to say something this time. Hugs were all well and good but what the Doctor was doing now was way beyond that. Graham shivered abruptly, good intentions derailed, *did he just bite me?*

Swallowing heavily he opened his eyes, unaware exactly when he’d closed them. *Alright Graham,* he told himself firmly as one treacherous hand pulled the Doctor closer, *you gotta act sensible here and stop this.* "Sir," is what he meant to say, which ended up coming out as, "I love you," *that’s not good, don’t wanna be saying that out loud.* Graham’s eyes widened as the Doctor smiled at him, a honest happy smile, something he couldn’t ever remember seeing before. Of course the icing on the cake was when his employer leaned in and kissed him, so softly it felt like the briefest touch of silk. Fingers clenching onto Arcane’s shirt and breath sticking to the back of his throat Graham did the only sensible thing he could think of at the moment. He kissed his employer back.

"Wow," Pulling back Graham swallowed drily. "That was, well great ... but wrong." he protested faintly. "It's not..."

"Not yet." he heard the Doctor say, unresisting when the man slid a hand around his neck and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. *So much for wrongness,* Graham whimpered as Arcane’s teeth nipped his bottom lip, tongue sliding in to touch his own. Little sparks of electricity spread through him and he found himself opening his mouth further, trying to encourage that agile tongue to come back and play. Lost in the wonderful, pulse pounding kiss Graham was disappointed when Arcane pulled away, really, breathing was way over-rated.

Of course what followed was well worth taking time to breath, well not breathing now as the Doctor hurriedly stripped out of his shirt and pants, leaving him standing in a pair of silk boxers that left nothing to the imagination. *Welcome to the Twilight Zone,* Graham frankly gaped, he knew he was gaping, but then a nearly naked Arcane was definitely a gape worthy sight. Oh yeah, he expected Rod Sterling to come barreling through the door any moment.

The thought of protesting entered his mind when Arcane reached out and started to unbutton his shirt, briefly entered that is. By the time his employer had reached the last button Graham was putty in his hands, and just about as uncoordinated as well. Getting his own pants off proved to be a bit of a challenge, with Arcane seemingly determined to touch and kiss every inch of his chest. Finally however he managed to fumble them off, returning to the serious task of Arcane staring.

Almost hesitantly Graham touched the Doctor, sliding his fingers down the man’s chest, almost mesmerized by the softness of his skin. Leaning closer he replaced his fingers with his mouth, tongue sweeping out to taste his employer, groaning as the salty-sweet taste of Arcane’s skin went straight to his groin. The small, helpless sounds the Doctor was making only served to make him harder. So engrossed was he in his task of not leaving a single inch of skin untouched that Graham was shocked to find himself abruptly on his back, pinned and helpless under the Doctor’s warm weight.

 

*****************

"Well," Tatania pulled back, smiling teasingly up at her husband, "I’ll let you get some sleep now."

"Not yet," Arcane grinned, sliding a hand around through her hair and pulling her back into a kiss. Nipping at her bottom lip, he deepened the kiss, tongue mapping out every nook and crevice of that beloved mouth. God, he could kiss like this forever, only the need to breath forcing him to reluctantly let go.

"You aren't going to leave it there, are you Anton?" she whispered huskily when the kiss finally broke.

Standing Arcane quickly shed his shirt, pants following the same route. Leaving him clad in his boxers, aching and hard from the hungry stare his wife focused on him. Grinning slightly he reached down and helped her out of her own clothes when it was clear that she wasn’t going to be making a move anytime soon. Taking the opportunity to re-acquaint himself with every curve and inch of his wife’s body, she was practically melting when he at last removed her shirt.

Arcane held back a whimper as his wife’s fingers traveled across his skin, teasing and tantalizing as they went. He couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped as a warm, wet tongue entered into the game, by the time she reached the waistband of his boxer’s he was a shivering mass of burning nerves.

Moving, pushing his wife down Arcane desperately pressed against her, craving skin on skin contact like he craved air to breath. He’d trade everything if he could remain in this moment, feeling every inch of Tatania’s body against his and the love they shared that seemed to flow stronger with every kiss and caress.

"God, Tatania, I need you," Growling, Arcane yanked off his boxers, "I need you so much," he almost yelped as her hand closed around his erection.

"Less talking Anton," Tatania purred, releasing her grip only to pull off what little clothing remained, "I don’t want to wait anymore."

Whimpering Arcane paused long enough to make sure his wife was ready, needing no other sign then when her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. With a groan he buried himself to the hilt in her warm heat, shuddering as her nails scraped down his back and she fought to get closer still.

*****************

Graham honestly tried to stop what was happening, for all of ten seconds before his brain posed the question of why he was bothering. He wanted the Doctor, maybe always had, and now he was finally getting the man so why stop. It all seemed perfectly logical to his mind, especially as Arcane was muttering something about need. Eyes widening Graham suddenly knew what was meant by the phrase mouth-watering as the Doctor stripped off his boxers. *God, if this is wrong, please never let it be right,* he thought somewhat hazily, the drug in his system making it impossible to think past the erotic impulses flooding his body.

"Want you," Graham whispered feverishly. With a will of its own his hand wrapped itself around that hot, hard length of flesh. He shuddered; it felt so perfect, "always wanted you." Fingers reluctantly releasing their hold he scrabbled to pull off his remaining clothes. Swallowing heavily at the look his employer directed at him Graham suddenly knew what he wanted more than anything. He had to feel the Doctor inside him, had to know what it would feel like so much it ached. Wrapping his legs around the man’s waist he tried to convey his wants as best he could.

Body jolting he scraped his nails down the Doctor’s back as Arcane abruptly buried himself as deep as he could go. Holding back a cry of pain he pulled closer as even the pain felt good. This, this was everything he had ever wanted. Being filled, taken, by the one person he loved so much that the emotion was often an ache lodged in the back of his throat.

Throwing his head back, body tensing as liquid heat fused its way up his spine he knew he wouldn’t last long, knew he couldn’t hold out under the mind altering pleasure. With a scream that was vaguely recognizable as Arcane’s name he came harder then he ever had before. Sinking boneless into the mattress he felt the Doctor follow only seconds behind him.

Graham wanted to say something, to ask if everything was okay, or if it had been good, but an unexpected weariness was dragging him down into sleep. Giving into the inevitable he sank into unconsciousness, half feeling the Doctor wrap his arms around him before the darkness became total.

 

***************

Arcane groaned his wife’s name as she met him thrust for thrust, losing himself in the tight silky warmth surrounding him. The moment seemed to stretch to infinity as he felt her body tense, screaming his name she came. Unable to hold out he followed her seconds later, collapsing to the side. Shivering in the aftermath he lay listening to her breathe, arms wrapping tighter around Tatania’s still form, *I’ll never let you go.* Fiercely Arcane carried that thought as a bone deep fatigue carried him off to sleep. *Never!*

Sunlight crept fully into the room as the day dawned bright and clear, touching the two figures that lay entwined on the small bed. Graham stirred uneasily, one hand half-heartedly trying to block out the brightness before burrowing back into the comfortable warmth surrounding him. *Warmth? ... what the...* Eyes snapping open he stared in confusion at the unfamiliar room, taking in the truly awful wallpaper, dingy carpet, Dr. Arcane sleeping peacefully. *Er,* swallowing nervously Graham looked lower, confirming what he had just noticed. He took another look, hoping that he’d been wrong. Nope, there was the Doctor, and himself, in the same bed, naked.

*Shit!!" Graham groaned, memories of the previous night flashing through his mind. Arcane moved slightly then, pulling him closer and breaking him out of the shock that gripped him. *I got to get out of here. Dr. Arcane is going kill me when he wakes up!* Slowly, holding his breath Graham inched out of bed, carefully disentangling himself from the Doctor’s clinging embrace. Heaving a silent sigh of relief when he made it without disturbing his employer.

Quietly collecting his scattered clothes Graham made a silent dash for the bathroom. Locking the door he sank against the temporary shelter gratefully. Throwing on his clothes, panic growing so much Graham felt sick. *Oh god, what the hell was I thinking? How could I have ...* Logically Graham knew that whatever had happened last night was a direct result of the drug he had been shot with, but would Arcane accept that? He wasn’t the only one after all; the Doctor had been there too. *Jesus, he thought I was Tatania, he’s never going to forgive me. I, I should have stopped it somehow, should have done something ... *

Staring blindly at the ceiling a solution presented itself to his panicking mind. *That’s it, he can’t kill me if I’m not here!* Graham fought the impulse to laugh, knowing if he did he’d probably give into hysterics and that would wake the Doctor for sure. *I just have to get out of here ... before he awakes.* Okay, so he knew it wasn’t the perfect answer, Graham was pretty positive the Doctor wasn’t about to just let him go, god forbid he deprive the man of getting his revenge for what had happened. The only thing he was certain of was that if he was here when Arcane woke, his life span was going to be shorter than that of a fruit fly.

Taking a deep breath he carefully inched the bathroom door open, creeping back out into the main room as silently as he knew how. His was sure his heart stopped when Arcane's grumpy voice called out to him.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Graham?" Arcane snarled from his position on the bed. He ran an agitated hand through his hair, "where are we? How did we get here?"

"You, you..mean that ... that you don't remember?" Stumbling over his words, Graham didn’t dare get his hopes up. The Doctor was playing some sick game before punishing him for allowing last night to happen.

"Remember what?" Arcane frowned, rubbing his head wearily. "I have a splitting headache. The last thing I clearly recall is getting in the truck." He shook his head in frustration, "after that, everything is blank." Arcane looked up at his assistant, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the dazed expression gracing the man’s face. "What happened last night?"

Pasting an innocent look on his face Graham leapt at the chance offered to him. "Nothing happened, Sir." Lying through his teeth Graham fixed his gaze on the floor. "I ... I remembered seeing this hotel along the route home, and you drove us here. By the time we arrived you were pretty much out of it. The drug was, er, making you see things."

"Tatania.." Arcane murmured softly, not noticing the sudden look of dread cross Graham's features. "What happened then?" he demanded, glaring.

"I, ah, helped you to bed Sir, and you just fell asleep." *Yeah, right after we had sex,* Graham carefully avoided looking Arcane in the eyes. "That's all that happened."

"Well." Arcane stretched, voice dry, "it would appear Richards drug didn't work quite as well as he had hoped." Sighing he frowned thoughtfully, "Just as well considering I was the unwilling subject of the first dosage. Still, all that work and hardship for nothing. What good is a drug that puts people to sleep? If Richards weren’t already dead, I’d kill him again. And why am I naked?" Arcane demanded, startling Graham who had been silently congratulating himself on not getting caught.

"Ah, well ... you must have taken off the rest of your clothes sometime." Graham racked his mind for something else to say, something actually intelligent. "It, was warm in here last night."

"Just be quiet, Graham." Arcane snapped testily. Snatching his pants off the floor, he pointedly looked at his assistant who was still staring at him with that dazed expression. "A little privacy please."

"Oh, right, I'll go, ah, start the truck." Graham ran for the door, slamming it behind him in his haste to get away from the Doctor.

Gazing after Graham's retreating back Arcane shook his head in annoyance. "Why do I get the impression that you're not telling me everything, Graham." He muttered, hastily collecting the rest of his clothes and getting dressed. Leaving the room, heading for the exit he was stopped when a man entered the lobby and grinned at him most insolently.

"Have a good night there, buddy," Smirking the other man didn’t pause in his gum chewing.

"Yes, er," Arcane didn’t know quite what to say when he didn’t even remember the person he was talking to, "thank you, it was fine."

"I bet," winking the other man stepped behind the counter, "come back anytime."

*Not in this lifetime,* Arcane nodded politely, hurrying out the door and into the fresh air. Frowning he climbed into the truck, pointedly ignoring Graham in favour of looking out the window.

The journey back to the Complex was spent in silence, each man wrapped up in their thoughts. Turning into the road home, gates just visible up ahead Graham gave a silent plea that Arcane would never remember what really happened and that he could forget.

 

The End 


End file.
